


Light in the Darkness

by Lucy4Life



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy4Life/pseuds/Lucy4Life
Summary: Everyone knows her story...or so they think. This is the true story of Lucy Heartfillia.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Light in the Darkness

Lucy grunted as her fist made contact with the punching bag, "Stupid Natsu," She muttered bringing her leg around for a kick. "Stupid Team, stupid friends, stupid guild." Lucy bitched as she continued her routine with the punching bag. Finishing up, the blonde paused her workout for a minute to walk over to the rock her water bottle was placed on to get a drink. It would surprise many of her friends and guild mates to know that Lucy worked out four or more days a week when she was home. Her spirits and her found a clearing in the forest not far from Magnolia and set it up as her own personal gym. A battered punching bag hung from an old oak tree, free weights were placed on a rotting log along the edge of clearing, a path was cleared and beaten down for running. And to top if off the clearing was next to a river that Lucy could swim in, both for pleasure and for a work out. Lucy set her water back down and grabbed her sound pods before heading towards her running path. Taking a moment to choose her playlist before she took off her feet running the the beat of the music.

Lucy was out in clearing today to work off frustration with her team. Team Natsu had recently returned from a simple mission to capture some bandits that had been terrorizing a farming community not far from Magnolia. After speaking the to the Mayor, Lucy and her friends had set off in search for the bandits hideout and it was during this time that Natsu tuned to the blonde and told her that she should stay our of the fighting as it would be too difficult for her. "Gah!" Lucy cried out, "Even Wendy did more on the mission than I did." Lucy was so enraged by Erza, Natsu, and Gray's actions that she refused to talk them on the way back and left without them. During the trip back she did a lot of thinking and reflecting, Team Natsu never let her participate in the difficult missions and when she did help her teammates would take over her fights at the slightest hint that it would not be and easy battle. They never let her grow and she was still stuck in the same place she had been when she first joined the guild. Her team, Mavis, the guild treated her like the precious princess who could do nothing on her own. By mavis, Lucy wasn't even allowed to take solo missions! All because Lucy was once the heiress of the Heartfilia fortune before she ran away and her father lost his fortune, no one thought she was strong enough to take care of herself.

"If only Fairy Tail knew the full truth," Lucy said darkly to herself as she continued her run. Anyone in Fairy Tail could tell you that Lucy ran away from home because her father was planning and marrying her to the highest bidder to increase his business, but that was only a fraction of the truth. Her unexplainable ability to be kidnapped was something had commented on by many in the guild but the truth was that it had started long before she was in Fairy Tail, no, the first time Lucy had been kidnapped she had been five years old. Five and terrified, the blond beauty thought. By the time the former heiress was ten she had been kidnapped three times and had five unsuccessful attempts, all because others wanted leverage over her father and his business. However the truth about her leaving was even darker than that, no, the true reason behind Lucy's decision to leave was finding out that her father had condoned and encouraged her rape, at the age of eleven. The twenty-two year old could recall with accurate clarity the day she found out,

It was several months after the assault that had taken the young girls virginity and she was sneaking down the darkened halls of the konzern trying to get outside to the gardens where she could call on her mother's celestial spirit, Aquarius, to help train her. At only eleven years old, Lucy was determined to learn and master her celestial magic so she could protect herself from potential threats. "I will never be an easy target again!" The young girl thought fiercely. "I will never rely on anyone else to have to save me. I will be strong enough to save myself!" Lucy crept quietly down the hall leading to the mansion exist making sure to avoid areas she knew made noise. Noise from a connecting hall made her dive into a dark alcove. Her father and a man she had never seen before were talking quietly as they made their way down the hall.

"I can assure you that it was done to your satisfaction, sir." The mysterious man said. "My…associate assured me that your daughter never saw his face and that he did indeed breach her hymen."

"Good," Jude Heartfilla, her father, replied happily, "With that out of the way I can bring in someone to train her to be a submissive wife. My daughter will learn to obey or face the consequences."

Hearing those words coming from her father Lucy had to cover her mouth to prevent a gasp from coming out and blowing her cover. Lucy waited in the alcove as her father and the man split ways, with her father heading towards his office and the stranger headed out the door. Sinking to floor in shock, the eleven year old began to process what she heard, how could her father, the man her mother loved do this to his daughter! How could her father agree to have his only daughter raped! Shaking the thoughts from her head, the blonde once again began her trek to to the gardens. I have to speak with Aquarius, she'll know what to do!

And indeed, the mermaid had known what to do. Lucy thought shaking off the flashback. The grouchy mermaid had been furious with Jude and together the two had concocted a plan to get her out of there. And the plan worked, the twenty-two year old thought fondly, for a few years at least. Lucy had managed to escape her father for almost three years. Three years where she trained in physical and magical battle. Growing her magic, learning new ways to yield it, and becoming an amazing hand to hand combatant. Not that any of it did any good when her father came calling again, but that's another story. All of that training and work and her team refused to see that she was more than just some spoiled princess, Lucy sighed to herself. Well I'll just have to change their minds. She thought. Easier said than done though.

Noticing that the sun was beginning to set, the blonde slowed her pace and headed back to the clearing to grab her water bottle and head back to her apartment. Thoughts of her team and the decisions she needed to make clouding her mind.

A/N: so this has been floating around in my head for ages and I had to get it out. I may or may not continue it.


End file.
